¿Y que es el amor?
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! "Otra vez, la misma mirada desconcertada. Aunque ahora, más curiosa. —Sí, por amor —festejó, muy convencido. Entonces, miró a su padre con interés— ¿Y qué es el amor, papá?"


_El mundo y los personajes de **Digimon** no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Siete años.  
**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cuatro años.

* * *

**~ ¿Y que es el amor? ~**

**Capítulo único**

.

.

— Entonces, ¿Valentín también repartía regalos a los niños? — Quiso saber un bonito niño pelirrojo, que hasta entonces había estado mirando atentamente las películas animadas que daban en la televisión. Su pregunta fue dirigida, como todas las anteriores, a una pequeña niña rubia que estaba en la misma sala que él.

— Ese es llamado San Nicolás, Yoshiro. Viene en diciembre. No es el mismo — Replicó Saori, su hermana, sin apartar los ojos de su tarea: estaba entretenida dibujando.

Yokomon, el digimon compañero de su hermana, hacia grandes manchas en las hojas blancas mientras qué su hermana hacia líneas con un lápiz. A su hermana le encantaba dibujar.

Yoshiro Ishida frunció el ceño — Tía Hikari dijo que se repartían regalos, ¿Quienes hacen regalos en San Valentín, entonces?

— Pues, mamá le hizo galletas de chocolate a papá además de las entradas para... ¿Donde era? — Lo meditó un instante, y se dio cuenta de qué lo había olvidado — Mamá dice qué es él día del amor y la amistad

— ¿Entonces es su día? — Cuestionó el pequeño, con curiosidad.

Saori negó con el rostro, después de pensar en la respuesta durante un minuto.

— Es el día de todos los amigos y papás del mundo — dijo, simplemente para ver como los ojos color rubi se abrían a causa de la sorpresa.

A Saori le encantaba ver como ese niño mostraba su inocencia. Cada gesto, cada expresión, cada mirada expresaba dulzura. Era un niño adorable, y era su hermanito, lo que la enorgullecía.

— ¿Las niñas le dan regalos a los niños? — Dudó, una vez recuperado de la sorpresa. Su hermana simplemente asintió, dedicándose a la vez a marcar algunas líneas en su dibujo. — ¿De verdad? ¿En todo el mundo?

— Sí — Contestó la rubia.

Saori estaba sentada en el suelo, cerca del gran ventanal del living qué daba al jardín qué su mamá cuidaba con cariño, ayudada por ellos, y estaba poblado de colores, flores y mariposas.

Aunque también había abejas y a Yoshiro no le gustaban especialmente las abejas. Era alergico a sus picaduras.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia su hermanita, aunque sólo estaba a unos cuántos pasos de distancia y ladeó el rostro para ver el dibujo, interesado por completo en la obra en la que estaba sumergida su hermana desde que había llegado de la escuela. Sonrió al ver la imagen plasmada en el papel.

Eran sus padres, o eso interpreto el pequeño, tomados de las manos y rodeados de flores.

— Es muy lindo — Volvió a hablar el menos de los Ishida.

Saori dio un respingo porque casi había olvidado la presencia de su hermanito en el living. Tsunomon, como su compañero, estaba ahora jugando con Yokomon.

Saori sonrió — Me alegro qué te guste. — Aseguró, y comenzó a pasar nuevamente el lapiz sobre las lineas que había borrado, dibujando un contorno completamente nuevo.

— En mi escuela, Chihiro me hizo un dibujo y me dio un chocolate — Murmuró Yoshiro, recordando aquel episodio vivido un par de horas antes — Y dijo qué quería ser mi novia, qué nos casaríamos y seríamos felices.

Saori miró a su hermano, nuevamente, apartando los ojos del dibujo y sonrió al ver su expresión confusa.

— Luego me obligó a jugar a ser el papá de Cho, y ella era la mamá. Pero, ¿Como puedo decirle qué no quiero casarme con ella, Saori?

Sora sonrió mientras le dirigía una mirada a Biyomon y le hizo una señal para qué hiciera silencio, porque su compañera estaba conteniendo una risita por la preocupación del más pequeño de sus hijos. Llevaban allí más de quince minutos y sus hijos ni siquiera la habían notado. Se quedó quieta, disfrutando de la plática qué estaban compartiendo los niños, sus niños preciosos.

— No debes ser malo con ella — Advirtió la mayor

— Ella no me deja en paz. Me molesta

— ¡Yoshiro! — Regañó la mayor, extrañada por esa frase — No debes ser malo con ella

— Y cuando papá fue a buscarme hoy, y Chihiro me saludó dijo qué estaba en sus genes... ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Saori se encogio de hombros, viendo además que su hermano ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Por otro lado, no tenía ni idea.

Sora, por otra parte, sabía qué la compañerita de su hijo —Chihiro— se apellidaba Kido, y era la hija ni más ni menos que más pequeña de Jun Motomiya y Shuu Kido. Así qué comprendía qué había querido decir su esposo, qué por cierto, jamás le había comentado qué se había encontrado con su antigua y ferviente admiradora. Está bien, no debería estar sintiendo celos de una mujer casada y con tres hijos, pero le incómodaba.

Además...

¡La hija de esa mujer estaba acosando a su inocente bebé!

Le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia a Biyomon, quién, nuevamente, intentaba contener la risa y suspiró cuando escuchó las risas animadas de los digimons de sus hijos.

Estaban jugando a su juego preferido: atraparse entre sí.

O lo qué ella creía, era eso. Porque aunque no tenían brazos para atraparse el uno al otro, terminaban saltando por toda la sala y —generalmente romper alguna qué otra pieza de decoración— por eso mismo, Sora había aprendido la lección y había sacado la mayoría de sus adornos favoritos de la sala y los había mudado.

Sin embargo, siempre había algo que, inevitablemente, se rompía.

Yoshiro y Saori seguían platicando, aunque en voz baja, por lo que Sora sólo llegaba a ver qué los dos estaban inclinados y qué su hija señalaba algo qué estaba delante de ellos. Al estar del otro lado de la puerta, semioculta, ella no podía precisar de qué se trataba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Escuchó la voz de su esposo y ella se giró en redondo para mirarlo.

Le seguía sorprendiendo lo bien qué se veía ese hombre. Los ojos le resplandecian con el fulgor de antaño, e incluso —quizás— parecían reflejar la luz de las mismas estrellas qué había contemplado. El cabello rubio, mucho más corto, pero igual de cuidado qué en el pasado estaba despeinado ligeramente.

Yamato vestía su pijama y es qué al haber pasado varios días en Estados Unidos —por causa de una alianza entre dos cadenas para realizar nuevas pruebas y experimentos, qué permitirían mejorar el viaje espacial— habían cambiado su rutina de sueño. Él había regresado ayer por la tarde, pero no había dormido bien y además había tenido qué hacerse cargo de algunas cosas estando ya en Odaiba, por lo qué ella le había sugerido —obligado, exigido, ordenado— qué durmiese un poco.

A su lado estaba Gabumon, con expresión somnolienta y con una rosa roja en su mano la cual —Completamente ruborizado— se la extendió a Biyomon. Enternecida, la digimon ave salto y lo abrazo fuertemente.

— Dejemosles su espacio — Susurró Yamato y sujeto su mano, para guiarla hacia la sala a saludar a sus hijos, a los cuales había visto poco entre todas las tareas que realizó en los últimos días. Sólo había podido pasar tiempo con ellos cuando los llevó a sus respectivas escuelas.

Yoshiro saltó al círculo de sus brazos cuando él tendió las manos en su dirección y Saori, quién se acercó sigilosamente, les entregó a ambos un dibujo. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, lo que la hacia ver adorable.

— Mi flor — Murmuró Yamato, admirando la obra de arte qué Sora sostenía ante sus ojos.

Era un dibujo de ellos, sí, rodeados de flores en el jardín de la casa. Había muchos corazones dibujados, también, pero Yamato los encontraba perfectos. Lo encontraba todo perfecto.

Saori esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras su madre se inclinaba hacia ella, le daba un cariñoso abrazo y un sonoro beso qué le provocaron una sonrisa.

— Feliz día de San Valentín — Murmuró la rubia pequeña.

Yamato hubiese querido tener dos brazos más para arropar también a su hija mayor.

— ¡Yo también hice un dibujo! — Susurró Yoshiro, como sí recién lo hubiese recordado.

Yamato sonrió ampliamente y dejó a su hijo en el suelo, para qué fuese a buscar su dibujo especial. Aprovechó para agradecerle el regalo a su adorada flor.

— ¡Papá! — Se quejó Saori, repentinamente, cuando él la levanto en brazos sin pedirle permiso y le hizo cosquillas — ¡déjame!

— Claro qué no — Musitó él, pero detuvo sus juegos cuando vio qué Yoshiro les enseñaba a su madre y a él, su dibujo.

Era una pequeña imitación al de su hermana, salvo qué las figuras humanas apenas y eran reconocidas. Sora levantó en brazos a su hijo y le dio un sonoro beso en él rostro.

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! Feliz día de San... — Y, entonces frunció el ceño. Durante unos minutos, se esforzó en recordar lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Valentín? — Cuestionó Sora, sonriendo. Yoshiro hizo un asentimiento. — Gracias, tesoro — Luego miro a Saori quién era nuevamente sometida con cosquillas en los brazos de su padre — Gracias a los dos.

— ¡Sora! ¡Sora! — La llamó Biyomon, qué acudía volando al living, para buscar a su amiga. Una vez allí, señaló hacia el vestíbulo con sus alas — ¡Hay un paquete gigante en la puerta...! Parece un digimon — Por la risa qué se le escapó a su esposo, Sora le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

Él, en cambio, no dijo nada.

— ¿Un digimon? — Dudó Saori, y sus ojos zafiros brillaban con curiosidad. Miró hacia el sitio señalado por la compañera de su madre. — ¿En la puerta? ¡Vamos a ver, mamá! — Y brincó de los brazos de su padre, qué la liberó al instante, hacia el suelo. Una vez allí, corrió hacia la puerta principal, seguida por Sora, qué también estaba intrigada.

— ¿Le dijiste a tú mamá lo de Jun? — Musitó Yamato en un susurro confidencial cuando la silueta de Sora, finalmente desapareció.

Yoshiro negó efusivamente con el rostro, lo que hizo que Yamato esbozase una sonrisa de tranquilidad y alivio. Aunque claro, el pequeño no había podido ocultarselo a Saori, algo que él desconocía, por completo.

— ¿Papá? — Yoshiro volvía tener la oportunidad de pedir consejos. ¿Quién mejor que su padre para responder sus dudas?

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

— ¿Tu no crees que tenga que casarme con Chihiro, verdad?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del astronauta. — Nunca — Dijo, quizás, demasiado pronto.

— Saori dice que tengo que ser amable con ella, para no lastimar sus...

— Sentimientos — Claro. Su hija de casi ocho años le daba consejos amorosos al pequeño Yoshiro, de apenas cuatro.

— Sí...

— Si es como su madre, _nunca entenderá la palabra no_. Pero ni se te ocurra ser muy amigable con ella — Dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio. Entonces, no pudo contenerse y agregó — Tus hijos no tienen que tener ningún gen Motomiya

Demasiado tarde, el hombre se percató de la confundida mirada que se plasmó en los rubíes orbes del menor de su hijo.

Esos ojos que tanto adoraba lo miraban completamente aturdidos por sus palabras. Yamato suspiró, no quería ser la causa de ningún trauma en el pequeño pelirrojo.

— Lo que quiero decir es que, si te casas con alguien, es que me gustaría que sea por amor. — Se corrigió.

Otra vez, la misma mirada desconcertada. Aunque ahora, más curiosa.

— Sí, por amor — Festejó, muy convencido. Entonces, miró a su padre con interes — ¿Y qué es el amor, papá? ¿Se parece a mamá, verdad? En el cuento del tío Takeru ella era el amor

— ¿Sí Sora es... el amor? Para mi, tu madre si es el amor. — Que pregunta fácil y difícil a la vez, pensó mirando los curiosos ojos de su hijo. Seguía esperando otra respuesta — _El amor es la fuerza más poderosa del universo_ — Bien. Dejaría de ver las películas de Disney, enseguida. — Es lo que yo siento por ti, por tu hermana, por tu mamá, por mi hermano… Por mis padres, mis amigos— Comenzó a enumerar, dandose cuenta que se le iba la voz con cada palabra — Yo los amo a todos ellos, a todos ustedes, mejor dicho. — Pensó que, cada vez, empeoraba la situación — Yoshi, pequeño, ¿Qué sientes cuando estamos juntos los ocho? ¿O cuando nos reímos, nos abrazamos? Incluso cuando ves a tus tíos, a tus primos y tus abuelos. ¿Que sientes?

— Me siento contento — Musitó el pelirrojo, sonriendo con dulzura — Me dan ganas de sonreír

Yamato sintió que los ojos le ardían. Pensó en Takeru, cuando tenía cuatro años y en sus ojos brillaba la misma luz que encendía la mirada de su hijo.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, Yamato le dijo, sencillamente — Eso es el amor

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, escribí esto en poco más de una hora. Todo inspirado por mi sobrinita, que tiene cinco años ^^ Es corto y simple, pero una vez que la inspiración vino a mi (me siento como la antorcha humana despues de decir eso) tuve que terminarlo :)

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

.

.

Saludos ^^


End file.
